Hija de la nada
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Fantasmas del pasado que no se van. Un amor que nunca le fue dado y que siempre anhelaría desde el fondo de su corazón, ella es hija de la nada.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto _Mujeres al poder,_ del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Número de palabras: 2006

* * *

 **Hija de la nada**

 **. . .**

Amor. Esa palabra no existió en tu vida desde que te alejaron de su regazo y de su calor. Te has cuestionado cuando tiempo ha pasado y si acaso alguien la recuerda, si saben la historia de aquella que te engendró en su vientre por unos cuantos meses para finalmente mostrarte al mundo.

Tocas tu vientre abultado y sientes una patada. _Dos. Tres._

Pierdes la cuenta después de cierto tiempo y eventualmente cierras los ojos, estás cansada de soñar despierta y de encajar piezas de un rompecabezas que nunca existió en realidad ya que la respuesta siempre fue tajante: ella no existió, simplemente jamás apareció. Creciste rodeada en un mundo de hombres en donde no eras más que un estorbo para tu propio Clan, nacida para ser líder y rechazada por tu propia naturaleza frágil.

 _Frágil. Débil. Miedosa. Ingenua. Inútil. Incapaz._

Te han llenado por años de esos adjetivos y te has puesto una manta transparente para mostrarle al mundo quién eres en realidad. No quieres que él o ella nazca con señalamientos, quieres dejarlo ser y que viva su vida de la manera en que tú no pudiste hacerlo. Anhelas darle ese amor que _ella_ no te dio, le darás todo el amor que tu madre no profesó.

¿Dónde estuvo ella? Dicen que simplemente desapareció, te juran que ella se parecía un poco a ti pero no hay registro ni evidencia. Llegaste a creer que un fantasma de orquídeas te engendró y cuando floreciste te dejó en el campo al cuidado de tus verdugos para eventualmente encontrar tu destino.

Tu mano sigue en tu vientre y le transmites toda la calidez que puedes, te imaginas que puedes sentir los latidos de su corazón. Al final tú y esa criatura están conectados por un lazo mágico que jamás quieres romper, es una sensación única e indescriptible y es entonces que te vuelves a cuestionar el motivo por el cual ella nunca estuvo y se esfumó.

—Nunca serás digna de ser líder del Clan—dijo tu padre cuando tenías cinco años—, eres una vergüenza.

Con severidad te miró a los ojos y con un gesto de reprobación se marchó, dejándote sola tendida en el suelo mientras tu rodilla sangraba. Te abrazaste a ti misma y lloraste en silencio, así aprendiste a soltar tu dolor. Jamás quisiste lastimar a alguien, nunca pretendiste ser una ninja ni herir a las personas y por esa razón te costaba tanto alzar tu puño. Ellos le llamaban debilidad, tú solo querías que te miraran a los ojos y te dijeran que estaba bien no querer hacer las cosas a su manera, que estaba bien ser sensible.

 _Que estaba bien ser humana._

Pero parecía que estabas maldita, que alguien te había hechizado y lanzado sobre ti un conjuro maligno. Nadie quería acercarse a ti, te alejaron de tu hermana menor ya que no querían que se _contagiara_ de tu debilidad. Incluso aquella persona que alguna vez te miró con un poco de amor y humanidad te dejó ir y cambió su manera de ser contigo, despreciándote y odiándote por el simple hecho de existir —al menos eso pensaste en su momento— haciendo que tu existencia fuera cada vez más pesada.

Él solía quererte cuando eras muy niña. Recuerdas que alguna vez dijo que eras linda, te sonrojaste y escondiste detrás de tu padre. Con el pasar de los años él se volvió rudo, te dejó de mimar y sus miradas se volvieron de un profundo desprecio.

—Neji, ¿estás enojado conmigo?—solías preguntar mientras tratabas de tomar su fría mano. Con indiferencia te respondía.

—No estoy enojado, sólo no hables y sigue entrenando.

Abrías tus ojos y explotabas todo tu potencial, lo tratabas de verdad. Sin embargo, él te aplastaba con un solo golpe provocando que cayeras al suelo en incontables ocasiones en un solo entrenamiento. Te levantabas por instinto, pero en realidad sabías que esos entrenamientos eran más bien duelos personales. Tenías una vaga idea de por qué te trataba así y jamás se lo dijiste. Todo se resumía a que él era de la rama secundaria, condenado a servirte para siempre. Eran leyes de tu Clan, injustas pero leyes al final que debían seguirse al pie de la letra y de ese modo dejaste que él sacara su frustración contra ti antes de que lo sacara contra el mundo entero.

—Eres muy débil—te decía—, levántate otra vez.

Tus rodillas estaban vendadas y tus manos tenían tintes color violáceo por los hematomas provocados por los golpes. Te dejaste golpear cientos de veces, no querías regresar ninguno de esos golpes. Te sentías responsable por todo el dolor de tu primo, por la muerte de su padre y te sentías culpable por haber nacido —incluso si no tuvieras la culpa en realidad—.

—Si Hanabi hubiese sido la primera—tu padre suspiró y apretó sus puños, tú observabas desde el cerrojo de la puerta—no tendríamos que pasar por estas vergüenzas que nos hace pasar… ¿o me equivoco Hinata?

En aquel momento tu corazón se detuvo, llevaste tus manos al pecho y comenzaste a sentir un bochorno que coloreó tus mejillas. Descubrieron que espiabas la puerta y te miraron con reprobación… Aquello no era novedad.

Nadie te defendía en realidad, nadie te cuidaba en tus noches de profunda y amarga soledad. El honor, tu familia, tu linaje, todas esas cosas te pesaban en el alma y fue un peso que tuviste que cargar durante años, incluso después de que ellos se dieron cuenta que al final de cuentas eras humana y que eras visible. Sólo después de que luchaste mano a mano con los grandes combatientes pudieron reconocer un poco de tu valor, hasta entonces fuiste pulida en cuerpo y alma. Sin embargo tu vida siempre estuvo vacía y le faltó algo. A veces, en tus más profundas memorias puedes escuchar la voz de alguien llamándote por tu nombre, una voz dulce y lejana dice amarte y te pide que vivas como si la vida fuera apenas un instante. Ellos te dicen que desapareció apenas naciste y que regresó para engendrar a un segundo hijo que —por desgracia de tu padre — terminó por ser mujer. Pudiera ser que no aceptaron fallos y decidieron eliminarla, incluso llegaste a pensar que ella en realidad fue un fantasma siempre. A veces piensas que darías todo por haber visto su rostro aunque fuera una vez y besarla, preguntarle tantas cosas incluso a sabiendas que quizá no obtengas respuestas. Llevas años danzando en círculos y llorando de vez en cuando por su falta de presencia. ¿Era necesario que ella fuera un fantasma en tu vida? ¿Qué desapareciera tan pronto naciste? No sabes su nombre, no sabes si acaso tuvo rostro, solo tienes el vago recuerdo de su voz inundando tu cabeza pero ni siquiera estás segura si aquello es real.

Días, semanas y meses. La vida no se ha detenido ni un solo instante y ha seguido su curso incluso si eso implica recordar a aquellos que no están y que ya no volverán.

Tienes fuerzas, pretendes tenerlas y sujetas su pequeña mano, ¿es posible que alguien tan pequeño te pueda hacer sentir tantas cosas? Su olor, su rostro, su piel. De verdad que lo amas y te repites la misma pregunta, ¿cómo es que ella decidió abandonarte así sin más? No podrías hacer eso con tu hijo, preferirías morir antes que separarte de él. Eventualmente el niño abre sus ojos y después comienza a dar sus primeros pasos. Por más que disfrutas el momento y cada instante que se da, te vuelves a cuestionar las mismas preguntas de siempre. Nadie sabe que te lo repites, no por falta de confianza, simplemente es tu dolor y nadie más lo conoce puesto que te lo has reservado durante tanto tiempo que ya es parte de tu ser. Es algo que siempre te hará cargo de consciencia.

—Mamá, mamá, mamá.

Boruto, tu hijo te llama y extiende sus brazos. Está feliz porque es un nuevo día y porque tú estás con él, lo abrazas y besas su frente.

—Te quiero.

Primaveras pasan y ves nacer a un girasol, lo sostienes entre tus brazos y susurras su nombre: Himawari. Pero los fantasmas del pasado y tus cuestionamientos no se han ido de tu cabeza, miras al cielo y te preguntas cuándo terminará todo aquello. Los amas, es el precio de tu propio amor pero te aterra pensar en lo peor, te da miedo tener que separarte algún día de ellos.

Te visualizas a ti misma en un futuro, es incierto, tal vez.

Tu hijo no ha regresado a casa, han pasado meses y le dicen a tu esposo que posiblemente esté desaparecido. Él se niega a creer eso, mientras que tu corazón de madre te dicta irlo a buscar por cielo, mar y Tierra. Sin embargo, te ves a ti misma sosteniendo su cuerpo ensangrentado y pálido, sólo para darte cuenta que la vida es apenas un suspiro.

Lloras. Esa imagen te aterra de tal manera que tienes que dejar de cargar a tu pequeña hija. Tu esposo no ha llegado a casa, él es el Hokage después de todo y su deber es cuidar a cada uno de los integrantes de Konoha porque todos son su familia al final.

Lloras, porque te sientes sola como cuando eras una niña pequeña que quería un abrazo.

Lloras, porque sientes en el alma el dolor que la muerte pudiera generar.

Lloras, porque no quieres perder a tus hijos nunca.

Lloras, porque quieres ser eterna y estar siempre a su lado.

Lloras, porque eso no puede pasar.

Y finalmente, lloras porque ella nunca estuvo ahí.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

Pregunta mientras camina hacia ti y te mira con aquellos ojos azules que te recuerdan tanto a tu esposo. Sonríes, ha sido una crisis más y tratas de controlarlo —no sabes por cuanto— para que él no se dé cuenta de tu sufrimiento, quieres mostrarte fuerte e indestructible, quieres protegerlo de quien sea.

—Estoy bien amor—le dices y lo abrazas, tu pequeño hijo sonríe.

—Te quiero mucho mamá, todo va a estar bien.

Los fantasmas del pasado te acurrucan en tus momentos de soledad, cuando tus hijos van a la Academia Ninja y cuando tu esposo está en misiones. Te sientes triste, sola y sin esperanzas. No hay guerra ni muertes horrorosas. Te repites a ti misma que está bien extrañar a aquellos que ya se fueron —y que no volverán— y que está bien añorar el amor que nunca te dieron, ese vacío que nadie pudo arrancarte de las entrañas. Está bien querer buscar respuestas inexistentes incluso si eso te causa un tumulto de emociones.

—Mamá, ¿cómo era el tío Neji?

Tú y tu hija van a llevarle girasoles a su tumba, él es uno de los tantos caídos en combate por la cuarta guerra. Tu inocente criatura se hinca y pone los girasoles sobre aquel frío mármol y mira el epitafio, no entiende de letras ni de oraciones así que te pregunta con curiosidad qué significa aquello.

Sonríes y la acurrucas en tu pecho.

—Él juro protegernos desde el cielo, para siempre.

—Y… ¿le gustaban los girasoles?

—Los amaba.

—Mamá, mamá, ¿cómo era tu mamá?

Te quedas en silencio. No respondes porque no hay nada que contestar, suspiras y la tomas de la mano.

—Es momento de regresar a casa cariño, despídete de tu tío.

—Adiós tío Neji, te quiero mucho.

Él no llega a casa una vez más. Ellos duermen en su habitación. Estás despierta en medio de una noche llena de estrellas y frialdad, los fantasmas rondan tu cabeza y te aterra, quieres ver la luz y solamente aparece de día pero en la noche siempre te sientes congelada.

—Mamá, ¿por qué me dejaste?—preguntas a la Luna sin recibir una respuesta a cambio. Nunca lo sabrás, nunca sabrás porque nadie supo a donde fue tu madre—Mamá, extraño a aquellos que se fueron… pero también te extraño a ti, a ti que nunca te dejaste ver, ¿dónde estás?

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Éxito a todos los participantes!

Abrazos de Blossom :3


End file.
